callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1928
The M1928 (referred to as Thompson in game files) is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1928 can be seen in some loading screens in Call of Duty: United Offensive. It is not available for use during gameplay, where it is replaced by the Thompson M1A1. Call of Duty: World at War The M1928 is seen in the game cover of Call of Duty: World at War. Gallery Cod-waw.png|A US Marine firing an M1928 in the cover art of Call of Duty: World at War Call of Duty: WWII Campaign The M1928 is commonly available in the campaign. It is a starting weapon for Ronald "Red" Daniels in the missions "Stronghold" and "Collateral Damage", and is used by Joseph Turner throughout the campaign. A unique M1928 fitted with a drum magazine, top-mounted charging handle, ribbed barrel, vertical foregrip and buttstock pouch is the primary weapon of choice of Technical Sergeant William Pierson, who uses it in the entire singleplayer campaign. Multiplayer The M1928 is a weapon that caters heavily to an aggressive playstyle. It boasts a high rate of fire counterbalanced by low accuracy at range and low damage. As such, the weapon performs most effectively in close quarters, where its high rate of fire outweighs its other weaknesses. Its iron sights, while too cluttered to be effective at long ranges, are fine for combat within the weapon's effective range. Its high rate of fire and consistent four-shot-kill in close quarters results in a quick time-to-kill that can compete closely with the PPSh-41, although the M1928's higher unlock level means that it is less common in online play. The PPSh-41 also boasts lower recoil and more manageable ranged performance, meaning that the M1928 is outclassed by it at anywhere beyond close range. The weapon's ranged performance is hampered by a unique recoil pattern pulling in all directions, resulting in reduced predictability as compared to other automatic weapons. Using the M1928 at any range beyond close range is strongly discouraged, and using the M1928 at any range beyond medium range is almost useless, as the recoil will pull the point of aim off target relatively quickly. Combined with the weapon's six-shot-kill at range, the low accuracy cripples the M1928's long range performance and prevents it from being a competitor to assault rifles and even to certain low-recoil SMGs, like the Type 100 and aforementioned PPSh-41. In order to effectively utilize the M1928, players are advised to equip this weapon on close-quarters maps such as Pointe du Hoc and stick to areas with tight corners and broken lines of sight. Straying into open areas should only be done as a last resort, as the M1928 will consistently lose gunfights at range. The weapon is incredibly effective in close quarters, but is less effective anywhere beyond that. Grip and Steady Aim can help make the gun more controllable. Surprisingly Rapid Fire can increase the gun's already high TTK, though an Extended Mag will become a must in this configuration. FMJ and Advanced Rifling should be avoided as the gun lacks the penetration power to make real use of FMJ and Advanced Rifling only adds 2-3 meters to the guns 5 shot kill range. After the player reaches social rank 5 in Headquarters, the M1928 - Wilco variant will be rewarded. It is similar to the M1928 that William Pierson used in the campaign. Nazi Zombies The M1928 can be obtained from a Weapon Locker in the map The Final Reich for 1000 Jolts, and can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the current maps. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen, it becomes the Chicago Typewriter. Gallery M1928 WWII.png|The M1928 in first person M1928 ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the iron sights M1928 Reload WWII.png|Reloading M1928 Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the M1928 M1928 Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side M1928 third person WWII.jpg|The unique third-person model seen in in campaign M1928 Pierson WWII.jpg|Pierson with his unique M1928 on Omaha Beach M1928 Pierson Hill493 WWII.png|Pierson firing his M1928 in "Hill 493" M1928 Wilco model WWII.png|The M1928 - Wilco Category:Call of Duty: WWII Submachine Guns‎